guardians_of_the_video_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue
Prologue is the introductory episode (Episode 0) of ''Guardians of the Video Game'' webtoon, which is in the form of an official trailer video that consists of a total short length of 3'30" made by the author Gasfard and his team. Refer official video links with sound: * English version * Korean version Summary As overall, the GOTVG's official trailer can be divided into 3 parts: # Dialogue (between 0'00"-1'10" and 3'31"-3'20"); # Music video (between 1'11"-3'30"); # Outro (between 3'21"-3'30"). The first part of the video (0'00"-1'10") portraits 2 actors as game players (2P) in the real world using game console controllers playing a combat action genre of game together. While one of their chosen characters nearly beaten to death with few HPs left, the other player urges him to take the prepared food from the bin to restore HP. They somehow think it is a weird place to put food there but at the same time feeling amused that they consume it without thinking where the food source is - who would put food in the bin? The second part of the video is a superb product made from meticulously heart with catchy creative melody to introduce the concept of the video game's Guardians. The structure of the melody composed is mainly 3 verses and 1 lengthy chorus (See the section of Lyrics below for complete lyrics). Basically, this part is being sung by the Guardians and characters other than the main character while depicting their complete role working as a secret corporation. In addition, this part serves to give the first impression of the following comic's drawing style (yes, it's in the classic pixelated graphic format!) to the readers. Continuing from where the second part ends, the actors appear again with awkward silence staring at their freezed game screen due to the guardians singing too excitedly behind the scenes of the game. The trailer ends with the players restart the game and the outro of introducing GOTVG in LINE Webtoon. Lyrics Official lyrics translated in the video: We place in everything We place in everything Hamburger, pizza, chicken, fast food We deliver them all We place in everything We place in everything Jewelries, gold, cash, money We deliver them all We send in the bad guys We send in the good guys Healthcare, transport, meals, and medicare We cover 'em all And send 'em off But we never get caught But no one finds out On the great path of our player We sneak things in We run them video games We guard them video games From the start to end to game over We build them video games We run them video games We guard them video games Guardians of the video games Video Credits * Presented by: Gasfard * Gamers: Pierre, Santiago * Director of Photography: Kim Da-Hun * Special Thanks: Lambunny Characters in Order of Appearence - Character in bold & italic indicates the character's official first appearence. - Character in italic only indicates the character has been seen briefly and not yet make official appearence. - Character in 'bold only '''indicates the character has been seen but only been named until this episode. - Character in normal format indicates the character has been introduced previously. * ''Publi Sher * Patch Category:Episodes